


One Hell of a Movie Night (Kissing)

by Varimoon69



Series: Eugarian Kinktober Collection [2]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Begging, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Older Varian (Disney)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varimoon69/pseuds/Varimoon69
Summary: Eugene gets payback during movie night; Varian doesn’t regret a thing~Day 2: Kissing
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert Flynn Rider/Varian
Series: Eugarian Kinktober Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946833
Kudos: 16





	One Hell of a Movie Night (Kissing)

**Author's Note:**

> Glad to see you guys loved the first one so much! Hope u love this one too!
> 
> Happy Reading!

Okay, in hindsight, Varian should’ve saw this coming. He knew retribution for the surprise wake up call was going to happen eventually; it was just one of their harmless gimmicks, almost like a competition between them of who can torture the other in the best of ways more.

Still didn’t mean he was prepared for it when it happened though.

He should’ve known something was up when Eugene picked the new _Supernatural_ episode for movie night. They both hate the show.

Ghosts and demons weren’t so bad for him at first, but the addition of werewolves and other such creatures killed it for him.

Eugene hates it because he had admitted the actor playing Dean was hot.

Hey, he never said they both had valid reasons.

So he wasn’t at all surprised when, not five minutes into the episode, he was pulled into a soft, passionate kiss. He wasn’t surprised that kiss quickly turned into a hot, heavy make out session. He _was_ surprised, however when he was pulled onto his boyfriend’s lap.

He yelped in surprise when Eugene gripped his hips tight whilst rolling his own upwards, and Varian moaned as it allowed Eugene to plunge his tongue into his mouth in a hot French kiss. Varian continued to moan helplessly as he tried in vain to wiggle out of Eugene’s grip, but his lover’s strength held true, grinding his slowly growing, clothed erection into his own.

Varian had no choice but to hold onto his boyfriend and hope Eugene was feeling merciful as he continued his teasing.

The brunet didn’t seem to be in much of a talkative mood, only parting long enough for them to catch their breath before immediately reconnecting their lips and coaxing Varian’s tongue into a dance. Varian gasped in surprise when his back hit the couch and found himself starring up into burning brown eyes, feeling his cheeks burn at the intensity.

”Tell me what you want, Shooting Star...” Eugene murmured against his lips.

Varian whined in response, bucking his hips, hoping to get the silent message across, but a hand on his hip kept him still.

”None of that,” Eugene hissed making him whimper, “Good boys do what they’re told, _then_ they get rewarded; isn’t that right?” Varian nodded mindlessly, mewling as he squirmed under his lover’s hold, “That’s right...” Varian yelped and moaned as Eugene nipped harshly at his ear, before growling into it, “Then be a good boy and tell me what you want, Shooting Star.”

”Touch me! Please!” Varian pleaded desperately, “Please! Touch me, Ace!” He mewled ib relief when his shorts and underwear were both easily pulled to his knees, allowing his weeping cock to spring free.

Clouded blue eyes watched as skilled fingers unbuttoned and unzipped Eugene’s jeans, pulling out his cock. Eugene then grasped Varian’s hand and guided it down to his dick and, getting the idea, Varian immediately began pumping the thick cock enthusiastically.

Eugene groaned, once again claiming soft pale pink lips in another passionate kiss, muffling the cry Varian gave as he grasped the ravenet's cock, matching his pace with ease. He then leaned in and pressed another kiss to Varian's lips, slowly trailing little nips down his neck as Varian felt himself sinking further into please and approaching release.

 _"Aaah~! Aaaah~!"_ Varian moaned, " _Soooo clooose~! 'Gene~!"_

"Cum for me, Shooting Star..." Eugene murmured before biting down on the junction of Varian's shoulder and neck.

Varian cried out, eyes wide and mind flashing white with stars as he released over Eugene's hand and his stomach. The sweet cry and strangled moan went straight to Eugene's groin and with one final trust and stroke, his own release spilled over Varian's fingers and onto Varian's chest and stomach as well.

It takes all of Eugene's strength not to collapse and crush Varian as they both caught their breath. Varian grabbed the tissue box and allowed Eugene to grab some first before cleaning himself off. As they gently cleaned the cum off, Eugene leaned in a kissed the forming bruise on Varian's neck in apology.

Varian smiled as they fixed their cloths before snuggling up to Eugene's side as he started looking through Netflix again, "Now was just...wow..."

Eugene chuckled, pulling the throw-blanket around them and kissed the top of his head, "So, all's fair then?"

Varian hummed before twisting his head to peck him on the lips, "For now..."

**Author's Note:**

> For clarification, this one is something of an extension of the previous chapter.
> 
> Let me know what you guys think in the comments! Till tomorrow everybody!


End file.
